The Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC) Biomedical Alcohol Research Training Program (BARTP) brings together outstanding pre- and postdoctoral fellows from diverse backgrounds (basic, clinical, public health, etc.) to train with an interdisciplinary group of scientists focused on studying the biomedical consequences of heavy or risky alcohol use, and specifically on their impact on comorbid conditions. Our holistic and integrative approach to professional development of our trainees provides opportunities for exploration and consideration of a wide range of career options in biomedical, healthcare, policy, and advocacy fields and uses personalized Individual Development Plans to guide each trainee?s experience. Primary and support faculty from the LSUHSC Schools of Medicine and Public Health, the Tulane University School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine, and the Tulane National Primate Research Center collaborate to provide interdisciplinary training and mentoring in diverse areas of alcohol research in addition to specialty training, including experimental design and statistical analysis, use of animals in research, and translational approaches. Trainees will pursue alcohol research projects under four interrelated themes: 1) Alcohol/HIV disease; 2) Neurobiology of alcohol use, abuse, and dependence; 3) Alcohol and comorbidities; and 4) Alcohol and the microbiome. Training and mentoring in a transdisciplinary environment with access to rodent and non-human primate models as well as clinical and translational studies provide a broad range of scientific areas for research training. Didactic and educational programs, including the study of responsible conduct of research, integrates pre- and postdoctoral trainee development. Participation in a professional development program designed to increase trainees? knowledge in the alcohol research field, experimental design and execution, data analysis, grantsmanship, and administrative and regulatory aspects necessary to conduct research is complemented with training and mentoring in written and oral communication skills to further their professional development. Five predoctoral trainees in the PhD or MD/PhD combined program, and four postdoctoral fellows (MD, DVM and/or PhD) will be recruited to the program each year. Particular emphasis is placed on recruitment of outstanding candidates from the combined MD/PhD program. Furthermore, efforts to continue recruitment, mentoring, and retention of fellows from diverse cultural, ethnic, and training backgrounds, particularly those that are underrepresented in the biomedical research field, will be emphasized. This program leverages and expands the scientific environment created by the NIAAA-funded LSUHSC Comprehensive Alcohol-HIV/AIDS Research Center (CARC).